


Nico di Angelo x Reader Oneshots

by LovelyBooks13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBooks13/pseuds/LovelyBooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOC Jealous!Nico</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Saw Him at the Library

I remember the first time you saw him. You were in the library doing a research assignment for school that was due the following day. I suppose some procrastinating was involved but so far you had almost nothing on your topic. Sure you thought Greek mythology was interesting (who didn’t) but writing research papers about Greek death rituals...not so much.

Either way the paper had to be done and there was no way getting around it. Even if you fake being sick an electronic submission was mandatory at your school. Sighing you went back through the pile of books you had trying to find anything that would help you. 

“Ahem, can I sit here? This is the only place with an open outlet,” a deep voice said. You looked up to find a boy, probably a year or two older than you, whose arms were full of audio books and a laptop. Being the nice, polite, person you were, you nodded and moved all you books to the side. In your mind, you were still fretting over the fact that you couldn’t finish your paper. out of habit you started twirling you pen and made repetitive clicking noises. 

In midst of your mini-panic attack, you felt a hand grasp you effectively cutting of the clicking noises of your pen. 

“Do you mind? That’s kind of annoying ,” you heard a voice murmur. It was the boy. This time you took a good look at him. After all, you just met him two seconds ago and he was already criticizing what you were doing. He had shaggy black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, and eyes that look like shattered glass. He was wearing all black with no trace of color what so ever. His face was almost lifeless with his lips twisted into what seemed like a permanent frown. 

You attempted to say something, but nothing came out. Only a faint blush crawled up your flustered face. You had never met so… there wasn’t even a word for it. 

You managed to mutter a small apology saying you were just tense about a paper you had due. This caused him to let out a small chuckle that illuminated his face. 

“I could help you if you want,” he offered. 

“Thanks, uhh…” you said not knowing his name.

“It’s Nico. Nico di Angelo”

“Oh, I’m (Y/N)”

“(Y/N), hmm that’s a nice name... well (Y/N) I think it’s about time we finish that paper don’t you?”

You and Nico worked quite well together and let’s just say when you got an A on the paper you couldn’t thank Nico enough.


	2. Kidnapped AU

(Y/N) POV

I took a look in my mirror as I zipped up my black leather jacket that complimented my muscular build. I pushed my wavy red hair out of my face, so I could see my hazel eyes and put in my contacts. I walked downstairs and I laced up my tennis shoes. Grabbing my school bag from the counter, I locked up my apartment and walked to a nearby coffee shop. 

A bell chimed as I walked into the quaint little shop. Nodding hello to the cashier, I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and some scones and took my regular seat in the back corner of the shop. TO my surprise someone was already sitting there. The reason I loved that spot was because it was really close to the shop’s kitchen and practically hidden from view. I’m not really a shy girl that sticks to the background, but the place helped me think and now some one was in my spot.

No one sits in my spot.

“Ahem,” I said trying not to be rude but failing miserably, “This kinda my spot. Could you move?”  
Now that I think about it, I was pretty blunt. I might have just yelled at him to get out before hurt that pretty face of his. 

A boy with messy black hair looked at me, raising an eyebrow in a mocking manner. But he didn’t say anything leaving me to defend my rudeness. But I wasn’t able to say a word. My usually snarky remarks never tumbled out. Instead I just stood there like a statue blushing, my face as red as a tomato. 

I think now is a good time to mention he had a really nice face. And I think he could tell I thought so since I seemed to have muttered it out loud as well.

“Thanks,” he said, “But, I’m still not moving so you can sit on the other side of this table,”

I just nodded my head and sat down. Sipping the coffee the waiter gave me, I scrolled through my phone looking at whatever nonsense there was on the internet. Anything so I didn’t have to look at that boy. 

I quickly finished my coffee and scones and rushed out the door. In my haste, I took a wrong turn and instead of ending up near my apartment I had reached a dead end in an alley. Cursing under my breath, I turned on my heel and out the alley. But before I could take even a couple steps forward I was pinned to the wall by a large burly man. I lashed out trying to escape. Kicking my way through, I managed to knock the man down. Soon after another hand clamped over my mouth. I could smell some weird scent coming from the napkin clamped over my face. Everything became blurry as the alley seemed to spin. Then everything went black. 

 

Nico POV

I left the shop chuckling a few minutes after that girl left. She reminded me of Bianca when she talked to someone that she liked. The flustered face and messed up words...to be honest it was kind of cute. I sighed thinking that I would probably never see her again. After all I had just came to this town to visit my half-sister Hazel, who was getting married later that week. I walked down the street coming close to Hazel’s house. On my way, I accidentally tripped over a man in crutches.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t see you there,” I apologized but only received a couple of grunts and curses. “Geez, what’s his problem?” I muttered under my breath taking a quick look back at the man. Something was off to me. My friend, Will Solace, was a doctor and had shown me around his hospital before. I had seen quite a few people limited to crutches, but none of them walked like that man did. It seemed almost as if his limp was fake. The fact that he was standing next to a white van didn’t help my suspicions either. So I decided to take another look.

Pivoting on my foot, I turned and approached the man with what I hoped was an innocent or at least blank expression. 

“Excuse me sir, I couldn’t help, but notice you have...crutches. Would you like some help sir?” I said lamely, not knowing exactly to divert the man’s attention from what looked like a human shaped bag.

The man looked back at me and grunted out a couple of words that I don’t plan on repeating. Yeah, this guy was definitely up to something and whatever was in that bag was going to prove it. So I did the smartest thing and kicked him. I’m pretty sure it hurt...a lot. the man dropped his crutches and fell to the ground just as another, quite burly man, jumped out of the van and aimed a blow at my face. Luckily I dodged away and he missed. Throwing a couple more punches, I left the two men writhing in pain and jumped in the van shutting the door. 

I drove the van a couple blocks over and stopped in another alley. Taking of my seat belt, I went and unzipped the mysterious bag. 

It was a girl. The girl from the shop. 

I stared for a couple of minutes, before regaining my senses and calling the police to report the kidnapping. By the time the police arrived and arrested the two men, the girl and woken up. 

“What happened? Wait what are you doing here? And what happened to those men…,” she said in utter confusion which make complete sense since she had just been kidnapped off the side of a road. 

“Nice face,” I said.

She looked at me like I was a complete nutcase. But the corners of her lips curled upwards as she let out a small laugh. 

"Thanks, but you still have to answer my questions," she said  
"Yeah, yeah, how about a cup of coffee with your hero instead?"  
"I just got kidnapped, you saved me, I don't know your name, and your asking me on a... on a ..." she faltered.  
"On a date," I finished, "And no one is going to kidnap you this time,"  
The girl laughed again and nodded.   
"My name is (Y/N) by the way,"  
"Nico. Nico di Angelo,"


	3. High School AU

(Y/N) POV

I sighed as I walked up the cobblestone steps to my school, Lakewood High, home of the fearless larks. Yeah, our mascot was a joke, no kid had actually volunteered to be the “Fearless Lark” so a teacher was paid extra to be our mascot. Yay school spirit. I walked down the tiled hall, my heels clicking against the newly waxed floor. I took a quick stop at my locker, grabbed a couple of books and headed off to my class. Winter break had just ended and it was a new year. But it didn’t really feel like one. The same posters was hanging around the hallways. The same cliques sat around the “spots” before the bell rang. The bad teachers still hated their jobs and the good ones still deserved better paychecks. 

I took my usual seat in the back of the class near the bookshelf in my Trig class. I dropped my books on my desk and waited for the class to fill in. Ms. Dowler was already there hacking away at her keyboard. She probably hadn’t noticed when I walked in since she was still chatting with someone. Well, I guess that would never change either. 

Knowing fairly well that Ms. Dowler wasn’t a stickler for rules, I pulled out my phone and started texting my best friend. A few minutes later the students had begin to trickle in and the bell rang. As a attendance was being called, a few stragglers in the hall had made it to class as well, earning quite a few laughs as they high fived their friends. Just as the class had settled and Ms. Dowler had begun teaching, there was a knock on the door. 

The principal Mr. Stewertson had walked in along with a boy with shaggy black hair deep brown eyes that almost looked black. He was wearing all black and from what I could tell, definitely wasn’t smiling. This kid must heard about Lakewood High before. 

“This is your new student, Nico di Angelo,” Mr. Stewertson said, “He came all the way from Italy and I would like you all to give him a warm welcome and show him what Lakewood High is all about. And Ms. Dowler, if you could get someone to show Nico around during homeroom that would be great.” With that Mr. Stewertson left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Nico in the classroom. 

The only empty seat in the class was the one directly in front of me, so Ms. Dowler directed him to that seat and began to teach the class. Ms. Dowler has a bad habit of turning her back to the class when she teaches so she is practically oblivious to what her students are doing behind her. So she couldn’t see anything that the new student Nico was doing. Watching cat videos on youtube. 

Extremely annoying.

“So sine is…meow meow meow”

How am I supposed to concentrate when Ms. Dowler sounds like a cat? I tried to tune out the videos but they were kind of funny. No (Y/N), cats bad trigonometry good…is he watching a cat doing the dubstep?

By the time class was over, I had learned practically nothing other than the various ways cat videos can be a distraction. I packed up my books and grabbed my backpack, following the rest of the class out of the door. But before I could make it out, Ms. Dowler had called Nico and me aside. As it turns out, Nico and I had very similar schedules and I was to show him around. 

More cat video filled classes it is.


	4. Motorcycles and Rain

Nico POV

The flight from Italy was long and dreary. It rained throughout the whole trip; the clouds covering the sky like dark sludge from the sewers. When I set foot in New York, I felt homesick again. Yes, I had been saving up all of my money for this. A chance to escape the world my dad had set up for me. A chance to clean my slate and live the way I wanted to without my dad’s shadow enveloping me in its own darkness. But I still missed my home…it was were I was born, where my mother took care of me, where my sister and I played. It was were all my hopes, dreams, and ambitions died...along with my mother and sister. My father had told me I had a younger sister. Her name was Hazel and she was living in New York for the time being. I had taken it upon myself to take care of her instead of leaving her to live in a large mansion with no one but a nanny. My father had no time for either of us anyway.

I climbed into the cab and rambled off the address to the cabbie. I slipped in my earbuds and leaned my head against the window. I closed my eyes and sat there in the cab waiting for it to take me to my new home and my new sister. 

I gazed up at the building as the cab drew away from the curb. This building...was to be my home. Everything in it was in my name and for my use. I closed my eyes and let out a faint sigh. This was what I wanted. A new family...a family that was still alive...a family that cared enough to welcome me with open hands. 

It had been almost two years since I had moved in with Hazel. The house was quite too large for my liking, but I wasn’t to give up something so luxurious as this. It reminded me of what my father had told my mother when they got married. Hades, my father, had said that he would build Maria, my mother, a palace where they could live alone. But she had refused, saying that she loved him and Italy and that it would never change. Hades still built it in case Maria wanted to come. She never did. My mother was stubborn like that. She never went back on her word. 

Hazel had went to college and lived with her friend Reyna at our house. The brunette was like a sister to me and often treated me like a child. I had went out and got a job. It paid quite well and I had even bought a motorcycle in the time. Whenever I came home from work I would pass by Hazel’s college and pick her up.

But today was different. Hazel and a couple of her friends had went on a trip as part of their studies and were not to be back for a week or two. Out of habit I went by Hazel’s college, and cruised around the parking lot untilled it dawned upon me that Hazel was a couple of thousand miles across the globe. Sighing I started to head back home. Suddenly it started rained. “Dam New York and its weather!” I mumbled in the rain. [I’ve never actually went to New York and I have no idea what the weather is like but it works for the story so I’m goin’ with it] The icy cold droplets stinging my face as I drove on [is it drove on or road on?] I took another turn onto a remote road that almost nobody uses. I didn’t want to get caught up in traffic in such weather. 

“Stupid rain! Of all the days I forget my umbrella! Pffft. so cold...gahh”

I whipped my head around, searching for that voice.

It was like I heard my mother again. Sweet and enchanting… it was like the voice my mother used when she read me bedtime stories or tried to cajole me to sleep. I missed it.

Small tears sprung into my eyes as I thought of my mother. But I quickly wiped them away when I set eyes on that girl who was cursing so shamelessly about the rain and not having an umbrella. The words were too foul to be uttered from her sweet lips. 

Her long, shiny, black hair was glistening with raindrops. Her Cat hoodie, green t-shirt, and blue jeans were soaked as well. Only her shoulderbag was dry for she clutched it to her chest, trying to keep the rain off it. 

“Do you want a ride?” I asked. I had stopped my motorcycle long ago just to stare at her like a fish opening and closing my mouth. 

The girl looked up, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I don’t even know you. How do I know you aren’t the world’s most wanted assassin?”

I chuckled even though she had practically accused me of being a murder just by looking at me. It must have been all the black. 

“I’m not an assassin,” I said, a faint smile playing on my lips, “I’m just being polite. Besides you are soaking wet. You need to go home and dry off” I could see her face visibly pale when I said go home.

“I’m an orphan,” she said, “I just live at a girls orphanage...it sucks...alot,”

“Oh,” I said unsure of how to respond. I was never good with social situations. 

“Then come home with me,” I said my voice wavering, “I’ll take care of you,”

She looked at me in astonishment. Her bright green eyes had widened almost as if no one had said something like that. She was an orphan after all. After getting over a moment on shock, she ran up to me and clasped her arms around my neck. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled into my neck the rain almost drowning her out, “Thank you so much,”

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.


	5. Tutor

(Y/N) POV

Ms. Dowler was handing back our math tests as I walked into the class. Slipping the tardy note on her desk, I walked to the back of the classroom and took my seat. I muttered a quick thanks when Ms. Dowler gave me my test and took a look at the grade. I had received another perfect score. I guess math just came easily to me. 

The rest of the class flew by quickly with Ms.Dowler introducing more formulas and giving us a bunch of math problems. But this time, Nico wasn’t watching anything on his phone. He was actually paying attention. Or at least trying to. There was no way he could concentrate when he kept tapping his pencil on his desk. I just shrugged and let it go. Maybe he ran out of videos to watch. 

Once the bell rang, there was a fury of all the students rushing out the door and into the hall. Well almost all the students. Ms.Dowler had asked Nico and me to stay after class. Did she finally catch him watching youtube in her class?

“Nico your grades have been extremely low the past two weeks and I do not want you to get behind in my class. I see that you are not much concerned about this so I am assigning you a tutor. (Y/N) I want you to tutor him"

"What!" I protested, "he has the attention span of a goldfish! It's just going to be a waste of time. Besides I need to study for my SATs!"

"Hey," he retorted, the ever lingered frown evident on his face, "I'm not a waste of time. You just this you're too good to help anyone!"

"No I don't! What's your problem anyway?" I yelled back only to be interrupted by Ms. Dowler. Oh I really hated her now.

"Look Nico and (Y\N) you guys are going to do this whether you like it or not. This afternoon you too better get together and sort things out"

We both groaned but obliged. She had my gpa in her hand. There was nothing I could do. 

Nico and I agreed to meet after school and go to his to study. "My parents won't be there anyway. The house will be quite." I was already dreading my evening when the last school bell rang. 

As it turns out Nico had a motorcycle and actually had a license to drive. (Idk just go with it. I know you want to ride on a bike with Nico) I was complaining the moment I saw the beast, but I had to admit he had a pretty wicked ride. Not that I would admit it to home of course. 

"Hurry up and get on," Nico said extremely irritated, "we don't have all day"

I rolled my eyes and climbed on behind him. “Wait,” I said before he could start, “Where do I put my hands?”

“Around me stupid!” Okay so he didn’t say stupid, but I wasn’t going to repeat anything he had said. (are you guys okay with curses? I won’t include them if you aren’t) I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on tight. If I hadn’t I probably would have fallen off. That would have made Nico pretty happy. On the way to Nico’s house, the bright clear sky had begun to turn a dark grey color. The cloud had covered the sun before we were even half way there. By the time we reached the Di Angelo residence, I was soaked to the core whereas Nico just laughed. His black jeans were the only thing wet because he wore a leather aviator jacket and a helmet. I swear the Gods had told Nico it would be raining. 

Nico shuffled through his pockets for his keys. He looked through all the pockets in his jeans and his shirt with no such luck. “Crap, I must have dropped them somewhere,” he muttered, running his fingers through his dark back hair. 

“We need to jump over my fence, I think I left a window open this morning.”  
This kid had way too many surprises up his sleeve…

By the time we had got into Nico's house, it had stopped raining, but Nico’s parents still hadn’t come home. Nico led me to his room and tossed me a towel to dry off. I guess he thought I wasn’t looking because changed his now sopping wet shirt for a fresh one. 

Right in front of me. And he was quite fit. Think what you want, it’s not like I asked him to! I guess I must have been staring for a while with my mouth open because Nico blushed and closed my mouth for me. 

Finally regaining my composure, I sat down next to Nico on his bed as he pulled out his Trigonometry textbook. He flipped to the 5th chapter and we began. Nico was surprisingly attentive and he was able to get most of the problems without any struggling. When I asked if he was flunking his tests on purpose, Nico blushed but tried to cover it up with a scowl. 

“I have dyslexia,” he said, “it’s a lot easier when you read the question out loud and draw the figures for me”

I nodded and made a mental note to talk to Ms.Dowler about it. Technically Nico should have told her himself, but he had a REALLY big ego.

By the time we had finished going over the lesson in class and doing the homework, it was already 8 and the rain had started up again. 

“You could stay for dinner if you want to,” Nico said, sounding almost like he cared, “ You would never be able make it in this rain” 

I agreed to stay for dinner and helped Nico cook up some leftovers from the fridge. I have to say, Nico made some mean pasta. The both of us scarfed down Nico’s delicious pasta, although Nico only had a little, but the rain was still coming down hard. Looking out the window, I let out a groan. Since it was January, it had begun to hail as well. There was no way I would be able to go home tonight. Not that I had much of a home anyway. Just two foster parents who took me in this year. 

“Nico, I don’t think I can walk home in this weather,”

“Well of course you can’t. Here, use my phone and call your parents and I’ll call mine. You can spend the night here.”

I nodded in agreement taking the cellphone from his outstretched hand. Our fingers brushed for a moment, but Nico quickly pulled away, leaving me to called my parents. After a couple of tries I was able to reach them and let them know of my predicament. They agreed quite quickly not even bothered by the fact that I was going to spend the night with a body even I barely knew. I told Nico that I could stay the night, and he just nodded. This kid had horrible social skills.

“Hey you wanna watch a movie?” Alright then, maybe he did know a thing or two.

~Timeskip to after the Movie~

“N-Nico you are completely insane. How do these horror movies amuse you? They are so frickin scary!”

Nico just laughed, its something I had never seen him do and to be honest...it looked quite good on him. Well it would have if it wasn’t for the fact that he was laughing because I had been screaming for the past hour or so. 

I glanced at the clock on the wall, deciding that it about time I stop screaming in horror and go to bed.   
“Nico it’s really late we should probably get to bed," 

"Oh so you're looking forward to-” I punched him right in the jaw to shut him up.  
“That hurt you know,” he grumbled and got up leading me to his room.   
“We don’t have that many rooms so um...we’re gonna have to share…”  
Well this was awkward…

A couple of months later, Nico’s grades had increased but I still tutored him, you know just in case. We still argued about the most random things but the things Nico watches on youtube are hilarious.


	6. Arcades

(Y/N) POV 

The hallways were overflowing with people. It was nothing unexpected on the last day of school. After finals were over, almost everyone from my school had ran straight out of their classes. Kids were bumping into one another, bustling around trying to find a way out of the building. 

“Hey,(Y/N)!” shouted someone in the crowd around me. It sounded like my close friend Becca. The two of us had meet a year back and we were inseparable except when it came to social gatherings. Becca was pretty much the life of the party, whereas I would always take the risk and sneak in a book to read when Becca was too busy dancing her heart out. 

I turned around to the face of Becca who was jumping up and down almost like she had air of coffee. 

"Guess where we are going today (Y/N)!!" She yelled completely oblivious to the upperclassmen staring at her. That's my favorite thing about Becca, she doesn't care about what people think. 

"I don't know Becca. The bookstore?" I said hopefully knowing quite well that Becca would drop dead before she set foot in what she called "the store of dead trees". Creative I know. 

Becca just rolled her eyes in response. "The owner of the mall decided to build an old-timey arcade. It's opening today and we have to go!!"

I twisted my lips downwards and scowled at her. "No. Last time we went to the mall a bunch of guys kept flirting with us and it was really weird. And arcades are just filled with a bunch of machines that suck up your money. It's not like we would get anything out of it."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. Just join me this once and I will do whatever you want."

"Really? Anything? Well in that case..."

"Yay you're coming!"

"Wait you didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Doesn't matter. I would have dragged you there anyways"

I sighed. She had a point. Becca had a gift of diligence and would always get her way with things. A gift for her, a curse for me.

Becca and I had pulled up at the mall and got of the car. Obviously I was much more reluctant to merge with more crowds. Becca had managed to drag me into the arcade. The two of us went as went around for a while playing a couple of the games here and there and waving at anyone we saw at school. I guess the mall owner was pretty smart since he knew this would become the "new spot". 

"Come on, (Y/N) let's go into the photobooth!"

"Alright alright I guess I can deal with couple of photos"

The two of us made our way to the back of the arcade near a photo booth. There seemed to already be a couple of people in it. 

“I know you told me already, but where do I find her? I don’t even know what she looks like.” a voice said. I think it was a boy. 

“You will know Nico. You will sense her aura. She is a strong demigod" a voice said in reply.

Wait did he just say demigod? Like the child of a Greek God and a mortal! What was going on.

"Alright then Chiron, I'll see you in camp later" the boy, Nico, said.

Becca was obviously too absorbed in something as she didn't acknowledge me shock. But she let out a frustrated sigh when Nico hadn't come out. 

"Hey couldn't you hurry up in there?" Becca asked quite rudely. Nico came out of the booth, his face contorted into a deep scowl. His black hair was messy and all over the place but in a cute way. He wore all black, a sharp contrast to his ghostly pale skin. He seemed to have dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but his eyes...they were something else. They were a deep brown color, but lacked any happiness. They were like shards of broken glass.

"Sorry," he mumbled before looking up at us. But once he did he stopped abruptly.

“Well...you moving or not?” Becca asked motioning with her hands.

Nico just nodded in response and moved on, but seemed to be really startled when he saw us. Or more specifically me. Weird….

Becca and I had stayed at the arcade for most of the day and it was getting dark outside. The mall would be closing soon so we decided to head back home and have a sleepover. I would like to say that it was smooth sailing and that nothing went wrong but I don’t want to lie. 

So I won’t. A bull headed monster charged at us and almost killed me. Key word being almost. 

I was hit by the creature, whatever its name was, and blacked out almost instantly. But before I closed my eyes, I saw Becca pull out a dagger from her purse and that Nico boy show up with a sword...and a skeleton army. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that Annabeth, was why Nico was dragging an unconscious me into camp last night”


	7. Lovin' It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC Jealous!Nico

I was walking around camp before breakfast to get a good spot to read a book. Lately my cabin was being really annoying and there was no where that I could sit and read a good book. I made my way to the edge of the forest, passing all the cabins on the way. I finally found a spot next to a shady tree and opened my book. I had gotten a good way into it when a certain son of Hades decided to grace me with his presence. 

“Hey (Y/N)...I never got time to get a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”

I choked on my own spit when I heard Nico say that. It was so unlike him to be assertive let alone flirtatious! But if that was the game he was going to play then I would too. Nothing...and I mean nothing stops me from reading my books!

“Are you a son of Hades? Because I’m dying to kiss you”

“Are you the River Lethe? Because I’ve already fallen for you and my mind goes blank every time I see you,” 

“Are you a son of Hades because you’re drop dead gorgeous”

“A kiss from me can raise more than the dead”

“If you were an angel, you would be an acute one”

“If you take me home, McDonalds won’t be the only thing lovin’ it.”

“Wait...what?” I said, slight blush creeping up my cheeks.

“I said…” Nico began.

“I know what you said and now I’m gonna kill you...you... child!”

“With you around Pride Rock isn’t the only thing hard” Nico said running from me.

“Nico! There are children around. And how dare you ruin the Lion King for me! It was a classic!”

“It’s not my fault you always spend you time reading a book! What does it have that I don’t!”

“You’re jealous of a book? Seriously Di Angelo? Just ask next time, okay?”

“You sure? Alright then...kiss me”

“Wait what?”

“I said...gahh never mind” Nico pulled the collar of shirt and kissed me. 

“I think you’re book is jealous of me now”

Little did I know the 7 were watching us engaging in such witty wordplay, to put it eloquently. Hazel was quite confused until Frank explained the lines to her blushing the entire time. Leo was writing a couple down for future reference, while Piper and Annabeth proceeded to roll their eyes. Jason and Percy on the other hand, surprised the entire group.

“If that was me and Jason, Jason would totally lose first,”

“You mean, Jason and I,” Annabeth said, before the real message of Seaweed Brain’s message got to her. 

“No, you would lose first Jackson!”

“You wanna go Grace,”

“Ready whenever,”

“Ok stop! What the Hades you two!” the rest of the 7 yelled, unable to comprehend the bromance in the air.


	8. Starbucks?

Art has always been my favorite class at school. Whenever I got a chance I would always be drawing in my notebook or painting something. It was because of this that I decided to take a couple of art courses in high school. Right now I was painting a self portrait for another assignment. I painted in my eyes first. They were always the hardest part. I squirted some blue and white onto my pallet and painted my ice-blue eyes. And then some brown for my waist length dark brown hair. I painted in the rest of my facial features and feather in my hair. The painting looked alright. It resembled me quite well but there was something wrong with my portrait, it just didn’t feel like me. I sighed and packed up my art supplies the bell was going to ring anyways. Grabbing my stuff, I walked out of the room waving to my teacher as I left. 

I went to my locker and dumped a few stuff in. I shut it closed only to find myself face to face with my ex Dylan. The kid was a jerk to me and he never let me forget the day I dumped him. Almost everyday he would show up at my locker and let a string of very hurtful words out. But it wasn’t anything I wasn’t used to. Usually I would just ignore his voice, which wasn’t very hard to do in the crowded hallway, but this time Dylan took it his bullying up a notch. 

It was the end of the day, so as I was making my way to my car in the parking lot, Dylan kept trailing behind me. Weird, he usually stopped when I left the school building. I opened the door to my car, when Dylan grabbed my hand and pulled my backwards sending me flying towards the pavement.

“What is wrong with you!” I yelled in a scottish accent. The palms of my hands had started bleeding and there was now a hole in my jeans. 

“You ungrateful witch! When you had someone like me, you thought you could be liked for once didn’t you? Thought you could have friends for once huh? Well let me tell you something (Y/N),” he said kicking me in the stomach, “You’re a horrible, ugly person. You deserve nobody. No shining knight in armor is going to save you today. No-” 

But Dylan never finished his speech, I had gotten up by now and was leaning against my car for support. When I glanced up, I saw another boy, I think he was in my Physics class, pinning Dylan to the ground. 

“(Y/N) is beautiful and everyone loves her. She is probably one of the best people I have met. And if you can’t stand her, get lost or I will come after you. Never speak to her again...don’t even look at her you or else..." the boy growled at the last statement, letting Dylan fall to the ground. Dylan scrambled up from the ground and ran away.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for the help.”

“It’s no problem. He doesn’t deserve someone like you anyways. My name’s Nico by the way.”

“Nico...you were the one who gave that really awesome presentation in Physics, right?”  
“Yeah that was me” Nico said scratching the back of his neck. I smiled and thanked him again. 

“So I guess I’ll see you in Physics then?” I said but it was sounded more like a question then anything. 

“Or,” he said blushing, “how about at Starbucks in 10 minutes?”


	9. Busted

(Y/N) POV  
I guess I should have seen it coming. After all, the Stolls had gotten around to prank everyone at camp and I was just another camper on their list. I was really tired after the camp fire last night and had crashed instantly. Being the deep sleeper I am, I hardly heard anything the Stolls were doing when they sneaked into my cabin. By the time I woke up in the morning, the entire cabin was filled with spiders, my worst fear considering my Athenian parentage. I let out a scream as I acknowledged my surroundings.

It had taken me a while to calm down from the Stolls prank and clean up my cabin since those pranksters weren't caught. Sure everyone knew it was them, but we are in America where everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Yay 'Murica! (can you see my voice dripping with sarcasm?)  
After the prank I was pretty angry that the Stolls weren't caught and punished. And they were going to pay alright...

~Timeskip Brought To You By That Dam Snack bar~

"Leo, can you do me a favor?" I asked after walking through the forest to bunker 9 with a master plan in place.  
"Sure thing, (nickname). What can I do for you?"  
"Well," I said, my lips shifting into a sly smile, "Remember how the Stolls pranked me the other day?"  
Leo nodded signaling for me to continue.   
"Its time for me to get them back!" I exclaimed and grinned looking at Leo's devious face and whispered the plan.

~Prank Time~   
Leo and I were just about finished setting up all the stuff for our prank when Leo remembered he had a couple of camera's in the bunker [he made it himself so its monster-proof] Leo ran off to get them as I tightened a couple of ropes.   
I heard and twig snap and assumed it was Leo and called out his name.   
"Wow Leo that was pretty fast. Did you get the..." Big mistake. Turns out it wasn't Leo. It was Nico Di Angelo. That's right the Ghost King himself had sauntered up to me wondering, and I quote, "What the Hades are you doing (Y/N)!"

Oh crap.


	10. JASON!

I sighed as I walked out of my photography class. Ms. Kappen was a great teacher, probably one of the few teachers who actually loved her job. She loved photography more than anything else and taught us pretty well. Unlike any of the other teachers I had, she never pointed out what was “exactly wrong” with my photos and how to fix it. She liked for her students to explore their own style and take pictures that really meant something to them. I had a lot of freedom in this class and that was what I loved about it. 

For our assignment over spring break, Ms. Kappen wanted us to “spread our horizons” and decided to give a theme to explore in our photos. She had cut out a bunch of words and dropped them in a basket and asked us to pick out one. 

Irony.

That was the theme I had gotten. I racked my brain for several minutes before deciding I could go to the park for some inspiration. I sat down next to a cherry blossom tree and pulled out my camera, randomly snapping pictures here and there. I went back to look through the numerous photos, but none of them seem to say IRONY. More like happiness. There was no way this was going to work. 

Nonetheless, I continued to look through the photos and spotted a really weird one. I usually prefer not to use humans as the subject of my photos but when I looked at this picture it was different. The park meadow was sunny, and bright with flowers spread out here and there. A tall, sturdy tree took up a fourth of the frame. But in the middle of all that sat a young boy, about my age, dressed in black skinny jeans, a over-used t-shirt with a skeleton, and an aviator jacket. His skin was pale, and the dark circles under his eyes provided a deep contrast. His eyes were a very deep brown almost black like his clothes. He seemed to radiate death like the God of the Underworld himself. Even the lush green grass seemed dull and lifeless, very much unlike the fertile meadow in the park. 

The picture was perfect. Now all I needed was his name...and getting it without seeming like a stalker would be best. I took a deep breath, gathered my stuff, and headed towards the boy in my photo. 

“Ahem,” I said, clearing my throat, “Hi my name is (Y/N) and I’m a photography student and uh...I kinda took a picture of you,”

Way to go (Y/N) you definitely don’t sound like a creepy stalker now.

“My name’s Nico di Angelo,” he said dusting off his pants and got up, “Now delete the picture,”

“Wait..but you haven’t even seen it yet!” I exclaim, how could this guy dismiss the photograph so easily?

“Alright fine, show me it,” he said slightly irritated. I handed him the camera with the intent of just showing it, but he snatched the camera away from my hands. 

“It’s nice. I’m gonna delete it now,”

“Hey!,” I yelled jumping up, my hand outstretched in an attempt to reach his hand. There was a serious height difference and Nico just chuckled as I tried to grab the camera. About five minutes later, my face was flushed, a florid pink tinting my cheeks. Nico was still smiling, in fact he was laughing at my antics. What a jerk! But I couldn’t help but notice his laugh was so angelic. Quite fitting for surname like Di Angelo. 

I tried to grab the camera again, but an extremely strong gust of wind blew in our direction, knocking Nico off his feet and in the processes mushing me down as well. 

“Jason!” Nico yelled his focus on the camera gone. 

“I’ll take that,” I said taking the camera from him, “Now if you don’t mind getting up…”

“Oh sorry,” he said trying to get up, but he was pushed down again by another gust of wind. We were centimeters apart now, neither of us were moving…

“JASON!” it was that gust of wind again.


End file.
